Sad Day
by Barbara Gordon
Summary: Mais um aniversário da tragédia que mudou a vida de Barbara e Helena. Capítulo Único


**Fic -** Sad Day

**Nota -** A Fic se passa no dia em que se completa oito anos do ataque do Coringa.

**Nota 2 -** Existem várias mudanças da série pra fic, mas a fic é minha e é assim que eu quero.

**Agradecimento -** A Nicole que acabou me dando a idéia e a Tatá que me aturou e me fez continuar, quando eu quis desistir, valeu meninas.

* * *

**Clocktower**

Barbara estava no Delphi. Helena estava comendo, como sempre.

**Helena -** Diz que tem algo pra mim? Quero chutar uns traseiros.

**Barbara -** Você não sabe fazer outra coisa não, Helena? Quando não está comendo, está chutando traseiros.

**Helena -** É legal.

Barbara balança a cabeça negativamente.

**Helena - **Qual é, Bar? Não é possível que nessa cidade não tenha mais um traseiro pra eu chutar.

**Barbara -** Pelo tempo que existem heróis por aqui, não deveria ter, mas infelizmente ainda tem.

**Helena -** É, que seja, me arruma um então. Estou entediada.

**Barbara -** Está viciada, isso sim.

**Helena -** Se o Reese não estivesse viajando, você sabe no que eu estaria viciada.

**Barbara -** Informação demais, Hel.

**Helena -** E a pirralha?

**Barbara -** Estudando na casa da Gabby.

**Helena -** Sei, estudando. Gabby gosta dela.

**Barbara -** Eu sei, posso ser mais velha, mas não estou ultrapassada, sei o que é isso.

**Helena -** Você sabe de tudo, mas nunca diz nada pra gente.

O Delphi começa a apitar, Barbara fica lendo, Helena tenta espiar. Barbara sem desviar da tela.

**Barbara -** Helena, poderia parar de espiar?

**Helena -** Eu vou acabar sabendo depois mesmo. Ou não?

**Barbara -** Vai.

**Helena -** Então pronto.

**Barbara -** Mas eu não gosto.

Helena se afasta e volta a procurar doces.

**Helena -** Você faz de propósito, não é?

**Barbara -** Faço o quê?

**Helena -** Faz questão de deixar esse lugar sem doces. Você precisa fazer compras.

**Barbara -** Você é quem sempre acaba com os doces, eu raramente os como. E tem estoque pra quase um mês.

**Helena -** Tinha

Barbara vira a cadeira, olhando pra onde Helena está, incrédula

**Barbara -** Você comeu aquilo tudo?

**Helena -** Hey, combater crime dá fome.

**Barbara -** Eu também já combati crime e nunca comi esse tanto.

Barbara volta a atenção pra tela.

**Helena -** Mas eu sou uma eterna esfomeada.

**Barbara -** Sei que você não vai gostar do meu comentário, mas... sorte minha que é o dinheiro do Bruce que paga a maioria das despesas, porque meu salário de professora não daria nem pro primeiro dia.

**Helena -** Verdade. Mas você sabe que poderia ter um emprego melhor.

Barbara termina de ler

**Barbara -** Vou te deixar feliz, um assalto na rua Gout.

**Helena -** Yes! Fui!

**Barbara - **Mantenha seu comunicador.

**Helena -** Tá bom.

Helena sai e vai para o local.

**Rua Gout**

Helena chega e vê o assaltante fugindo, com um pulo, ela para na frente dele, que tenta fugir, mas ela o bloqueia.

**Helena -** Qual é a pressa? Acabei de chegar.

O assaltante tenta dar um soco em Helena, mas ela desvia.

**Helena -** Não deveria ter feito isso, estava sendo boazinha.

Helena começa a bater no assaltante, até deixar ele no chão, ela ativa o comunicador.

**Helena -** Oráculo, mais alguma coisa?

**Barbara (V.O) -** Não Caçadora, Delphi não reportou mais nada.

**Helena -** Sinceramente, sinto falta de bons vilões.

**Barbara (V.O) -** E acho que vai continuar sentindo, os bons mesmos estão presos.

**Helena -** Como os dois maníacos apaixonados.

**Barbara (V.O) -** Que continuem se amando, mas em Arkham.

Helena pensa " Vamos Kyle, cale a boca".

**Helena -** Tô voltando então, ok?

**Barbara (V.O) -** Tá.

**Helena -** Tem planos com o filhinho da mamãe hoje?

**Barbara (V.O) -** Não, não tenho planos com o Wade.

**Helena -** Legal... quer dizer, que pena.

**Barbara -** Te vejo quando chegar aqui.

**CLOCKTOWER**

Após falar com Helena, Barbara vai pra laje e fica olhando a cidade. Helena chega e como não vê Barbara no Delphi, vai pra laje e a vê olhando pra cidade.

**Helena -** Você não cansa de olhar, né?

**Barbara - **Não mesmo.

**Helena -** É legal, fica melhor ainda quando neva.

**Barbara -** Fica lindo, sempre gostei da vista daqui, mesmo antes de vim morar aqui.

**Helena -** Ah é?

**Barbara -** É, apesar de não ser o prédio mais alto de Gotham, sempre foi meu preferido.

**Helena -** Bar, é... sabe... sobre o... você sabe, eu não tenho ciúmes.

**Barbara -** Nada vai mudar por causa dele.

**Helena -** Também não é isso, deixa pra lá.

**Barbara -** O que é então, Helena. Me diz?

**Helena -** Quem sabe outra hora. Barbara, será que você pode ir amanhã comigo no cemitério visitar minha mãe?

**Barbara -** Vou sim.

**Helena -** Valeu, toca aqui!

Barbara toca, como Helena disse.

**Helena -** Há! Você ainda é divertida.

Barbara sorri.

**Helena -** Bom, vou dormir, boa noite.

**Barbara -** Boa noite, Hel.

**Helena -** Vou pro meu apartamento hoje. Amanhã você tem de acordar cedo pra dar aula.

**Barbara -** É verdade. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só ligar ou voltar pra cá.

**Helena -** Ok. Bye.

Helena vai embora pro apartamento dela. Barbara fica lá olhando a cidade por horas.

**Barbara -** Deus, como eu sinto falta de ser quem eu era.

No meio da madrugada, o telefone toca, Barbara entra e atende.

**Barbara -** Alô.

**Helena (V.O) -** Oi

**Barbara -** Oi, Hel.

**Helena (V.O) -** Te acordei?

**Barbara -** Não, estava acordada. Você está bem?

**Helena (V.O) -** Estou, só estou sem sono e você?

**Barbara -** Mesma coisa.

**Helena (V.O) -** Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

**Barbara -** Pode.

**Helena (V.O) -** Você não tem mesmo raiva do Batman?

**Barbara -** Não, não tenho.

**Helena (V.O) -** Eu tenho. Ele fugiu, quando todos precisavam dele, ele sumiu, te abandonou.

**Barbara -** E eu tenho uma noção do por quê. Não deveria ter raiva dele. Fui eu que falhei, não ele.

**Helena (V.O) -** Uma ova, Barbara! Desculpe, mas você não tem culpa nenhuma, não seja tão dura com si mesma.

**Barbara -** Sempre fui.

**Helena (V.O) -** Você acha que ele voltaria algum dia?

**Barbara -** Não sei, Batman vê tudo o que aconteceu como um fracasso.

**Helena (V.O) -** Se ele soubesse de mim, voltaria?

**Barbara -** Voltaria.

**Helena (V.O) -** Do que você tem medo?

**Barbara -** De falhar com você e com a Dinah.

**Helena (V.O) -** Você é muito melhor que o Batman.

**Barbara -** Deveria levar isso como um elogio. Eu sei que você tem raiva dele Helena, mas se eu sei o que sei hoje, devo à ele, ele me ensinou muita coisa.

**Helena (V.O) -** Ele devia ter ficado.

**Barbara -** Ele é orgulhoso demais, não ficaria e nem sei se gostaria que ele ficasse.

**Helena (V.O) -** Esquecendo ele. Você sente falta da minha mãe?

**Barbara -** Sua mãe era uma das minhas melhores amigas, sinto muito a falta dela.

**Helena (V.O) -** Se fosse o contrário, ela diria o mesmo. Quer saber mesmo porque eu não gosto do Wade?

**Barbara -** Quero.

**Helena (V.O) -** É que... eu não confio a sua felicidade à ninguém.

**Barbara -** Eu não sei se poderia deixar o Wade entrar totalmente em minha vida. Tenho medo de me magoar, não é fácil um relacionamento com alguém na minha situação.

**Helena (V.O) -** Bar, você é melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheço.

**Barbara -** Obrigada, Hel, acho que precisava ouvir isso.

**Helena (V.O) -** Disponha. Então, quando começam as provas?

**Barbara -** Depois de amanhã.

**Helena (V.O) -** Já?

**Barbara -** Sim.

**Helena (V.O) -** Posso importunar a pirralha e colocar ela pra estudar sob pressão?

**Barbara -** Estaria me fazendo um grande favor, seria ótimo.

Helena ri

**Helena (V.O) -** Ela te dá trabalho né?

**Barbara -** Você também deu.

**Helena (V.O) -** Mas eu não estudava, ela estuda.

**Barbara -** Ou enrola, não sei mais.

**Helena (V.O) -** Acho que elas estão tendo um caso.

**Barbara -** Dinah e Gabby?

**Helena (V.O) -** É.

**Barbara -** Porque você acha isso?

**Helena (V.O) -** É muito óbvio. Se ela não está com a Gabby, está com o Gibson.

**Barbara -** Acho que ela tá mais pro Gibson, apesar do amor dele por você.

**Helena (V.O) -** Acho que ele já desencantou e foi atrás da Dinah.

**Barbara -** Helena, vou tentar dormir, ainda tenho algumas horas de sono.

**Helena (V.O) -** Ok, boa noite.

**Barbara -** Boa noite.

Barbara desliga e vai pro quarto, onde se deita, mas fica sem dormir, com medo dos pesadelos que a perseguiam nessa data.

**Clocktower - Manhã **

Barbara ainda estava no quarto deitada. Alfred estava arrumando a bagunça que Helena havia deixado na cozinha na noite anterior, quando o telefone toca e ele vai atender.

**Alfred -** Residência de Barbara Gordon, bom dia.

**Helena (V.O) -** Bom dia, Alfie.

**Alfred -** Bom dia, Srta. Helena, como vai a senhorita?

**Helena (V.O) -** Com sono, fiquei até tarde conversando com a Barbara.

**Alfred -** As senhoritas quando ficam conversando, perdem a noção da hora. Se me permite, Srta. Helena, a Srta. Barbara estava bem?

Helena estranha a pergunta de Alfred.

**Helena (V.O) -** Mais ou menos, porque?

**Alfred -** A Srta. Barbara me pediu que ligasse no colégio, dizendo que não se sentia bem e iria ficar em casa.

**Helena (V.O) -** Estou indo para aí agora!

Alfred escuta Helena desligando o telefone e desliga também, voltando aos seus afazeres. Algum tempo depois, Helena chega.

**Helena -** Alfred?

**Alfred -** Na cozinha, Srta. Helena.

Helena vai até a cozinha.

**Helena -** Onde ela está?

**Alfred -** No quarto.

Helena vai até o quarto de Barbara e pára do lado de fora, escutando o choro de Barbara, ela decide bater na porta primeiro. Barbara escuta a batida, seca o rosto.

**Barbara -** Entra.

Helena entra e olha pra Barbara, que está com os olhos vermelhos.

**Helena -** E então?

**Barbara -** O quê?

**Helena -** É minha culpa?

**Barbara -** Do que está falando?

**Helena -** Eu disse algo ontem que te magoou?

**Barbara -** Não, você não disse.

**Helena -** Quer conversar?

**Barbara -** Não, quero ficar sozinha.

**Helena -** Que pena.

**Barbara -** Pena porque?

**Helena -** Porque eu não saio daqui até você conversar comigo.

Helena fica parada lá olhando pra Barbara, que vira o rosto e fica calada. Helena tira uma caixinha de chiclete do bolso.

**Helena -** Quer chiclete?

**Barbara -** Não.

**Helena -** Melhor, sobra mais.

Helena pega um e guarda a caixinha no bolso.

**Helena -** Sabe, normalmente as pessoas choram por algum motivo.

**Barbara -** Eu sei, só não quero conversar.

**Helena -** Estamos progredindo aqui. Quer falar sobre alguma coisa boa?

**Barbara -** Não, quero ficar sozinha.

**Helena -** Você pode fazer de conta que está, afinal, você é muito boa nisso.

**Barbara -** Vai embora, Helena.

**Helena -** Tô afim não, e mesmo se eu sair do seu quarto, vou ficar por aqui.

**Barbara -** Pode ficar por aqui, afinal não posso te proíbir, mas respeite a minha privacidade e me deixe sozinha no meu quarto.

**Helena -** Como quiser, sabe, Barbara, esse dia não é só difícil pra você não, pra mim, também é, e se eu consigo suportar melhor, foi porque você esteve ao meu lado, mas você não deixa ninguém te apoiar.

Helena sai do quarto, deixando Barbara sozinha, chorando.

**Helena -** Alfred, você quer me ajudar a arrastar ela pra fora do quarto?

**Alfred -** Creio que a Srta. Barbara não falou nada.

**Helena -** Na verdade, ela me disse pra ir embora e que queria ficar sozinha.

**Alfred -** A Srta. Barbara se parece muito com Patrão Bruce às vezes.

**Helena -** Comparação infeliz, Alfie.

**Alfred -** A comparação é verdadeira, Srta. Helena. Patrão Bruce quando se fechava, não falava com ninguém, a Srta. Barbara também faz isso, guarda o que sente pra ela.

**Helena -** Muitas pessoas fazem isso, você tinha que escolher a pior?

**Alfred -** Me perdoe, Srta. Helena.

**Helena -** Tudo bem, Alfred. Só não gosto de ver a Barbara assim, eu sei que é difícil, que essa data é dolorosa, pra mim também é.

**Alfred -** A Srta. Barbara ficará bem, essa não é a primeira e certamente não será a última vez que ela passará por isso. E como a senhorita está?

**Helena -** Tirando o fato de não estar gostando de ver a Barbara assim, estou bem.

**Alfred -** Sinceramente, também não gosto de vê-la assim.

**Helena -** E a pirralha?

**Alfred -** A menina Dinah está no colégio.

O telefone começa a tocar.

**Helena -** Eu atendo.

Helena atendo o telefone.

**Helena -** Alô.

**Wade (V.O) -** Helena?

**Helena -** Sim, quem é?

**Wade (V.O) -** Wade.

**Helena -** Oi, Wade.

**Wade (V.O) -** Posso falar com a Barbara?

**Helena -** Espera um pouco.

Helena vai até o quarto de Barbara.

**Helena -** Seu namorado no telefone.

**Barbara -** Não quero falar com ele e nem com ninguém.

Helena sai do quarto e pega o telefone.

**Helena -** Má hora, Wade.

**Wade (V.O) -** Ela está bem?

**Helena -** Na medida do possível.

**Wade (V.O) -** Ela está me afastando de novo dela, mas eu ligo de novo.

**Helena -** Ok.

Helena desliga e olha pra Alfred.

**Helena -** Acho isso ridículo, Alfred.

**Alfred -** Creio que nada possamos fazer, Srta. Helena.

**Helena -** Alfred, por favor, poderia avisar ao Leonard que não vou trabalhar hoje?

**Alfred -** A Srta. Barbara não aprovaria essa idéia.

**Helena -** E eu não aprovo a idéia dela se trancar lá e não falar com os outros, estamos quites.

**Alfred -** Como a senhorita desejar então.

**Helena -** Alfie, vamos fazer compras?

**Alfred -** Estava planejando fazer isso, mas quando vi que a Srta. Barbara não estava bem, decidi adiar pra amanhã, caso ela precise de alguma coisa.

**Helena -** Tem razão. Podemos pedir pra pirralha ir fazer compras?

**Alfred -** Srta. Helena, porque chama a menina Dinah assim?

**Helena -** Sei lá, gosto de implicar.

**Alfred -** A senhorita deseja alguma coisa?

**Helena -** Não, Alfie, obrigada.

**Alfred -** Estarei na cozinha se precisar.

Alfred vai pra cozinha. Helena vai até o quarto de Barbara, mas fica sentada no chão do lado de fora, ouvindo Barbara chorar.

**Helena -** Se você não mudou de idéia e ainda quiser ir no cemitério, estarei te esperando aqui fora.

Barbara lembra que tinha falado que ia com Helena, ela passa pra cadeira, vai até o banheiro, lava o rosto, depois sai do quarto.

**Barbara -** Vamos.

**Helena -** Achei que você não ia mais.

**Barbara -** Eu disse que ia.

**Helena -** Obrigada. Fiz um desenho pra ela.

**Barbara -** Posso ver?

**Helena -** Pode.

Helena estende o desenho pra Barbara, ela pega e olha. O desenho era de Helena, Barbara e Dinah juntas.

**Barbara -** Está lindo, Helena

**Helena -** Tá nada.

**Barbara -** Estou falando sério, está lindo, sua mãe vai adorar.

**Helena -** Eu sou uma boba.

**Barbara -** Por que diz isso?

**Helena -** Minha mãe está morta e eu faço um desenho pra ela todos os anos.

**Barbara -** Você não é boba por isso.

**Helena -** Ela nem vai ver.

**Barbara -** Ela sempre está olhando por você, claro que vai ver, Selina vai adorar.

**Helena -** Se você diz, é verdade.

Barbara dá um sorriso de leve, mas logo fica séria de novo. Helena fica feliz ao ver Barbara sorrir por alguns segundos.

**Helena -** Se você quiser, eu posso fazer um desenho pra você.

**Barbara -** Adoraria ter um desenho feito por você.

**Helena -** Vou fazer um bem bonito. Você deveria sorrir mais.

**Barbara -** Eu tento, mas não é fácil.

**Cemitério de new gotham**

Helena e Barbara chegam no cemitério, Helena vai até a cova de sua mãe, Barbara fica olhando, afastada. Helena vira e olha pra Barbara.

**Helena -** Bar, vem aqui.

Barbara se aproxima da cova.

**Barbara -** Oi, Selina.

Helena olha pra Barbara e depois pra cova e diz baixinho.

**Helena -** Mãe, você me deixou com a melhor família do mundo.

Barbara diz em pensamento.

**Barbara -** Selina, você teria muito orgulho de sua filha, posso te afirmar isso, porque eu tenho.

Helena cava um pouco a terra e tira um baúzinho de lá, guardando o desenho, Barbara fica olhando, com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Barbara -** Sua mãe era uma ótima pessoa.

Helena se aproxima de Barbara e se ajoelha na frente dela.

**Helena -** Bar, eu sei que esse dia realmente é difícil, você perdeu o uso de suas pernas, eu perdi minha mãe. Eu não sei como é estar no seu lugar, mas você não sabe como é estar no meu, mas precisamos ser fortes.

**Barbara -** Acho que eu sei sim como é estar no seu lugar.

**Helena -** Você não perdeu sua mãe pra saber.

**Barbara -** Não só perdi minha mãe, como meu pai também.

**Helena -** Você sente falta deles?

**Barbara -** Apesar de tudo, sinto. Mas meu tio, que acabou virando meu pai, cuidou muito bem de mim.

**Helena -** Seus pais fizeram um bom trabalho, tudo começou com eles.

**Barbara -** Se você soubesse, acho que não diria isso.

**Helena -** Então porque não me conta?

**Barbara -** Não gosto de falar no assunto e falando nisso, assunto encerrado. Podemos ir?

**Helena -** Claro.

Barbara vai saindo do cemitério, Helena olhando pra ela.

**Helena -** Barbara?

Barbara vira a cadeira, ficando de frente pra Helena.

**Barbara -** O que foi, Hel?

Helena se aproxima dela.

**Helena -** Será que podemos chamar o Wade pra jantar?

**Barbara -** Não acho uma boa idéia, não quero ver o Wade.

**Helena -** Ok. Foi o que me disse no telefone?

**Barbara -** Sobre relacionamento com uma pessoa na minha situação? Sim.

**Helena -** Ele não se importa com o fato de você não andar. Barbara, ele te idolatra.

**Barbara -** Gostaria de poder ser mais pra ele.

**Helena -** Ele gosta de você assim.

As duas ficam em silêncio.

**Helena -** Sabe, eu nunca te abracei, sempre foi você que me abraçou quando eu precisei.

**Barbara -** Eu nunca dei a oportunidade.

**Helena -** Será que você podia me dar essa oportunidade agora?

Barbara afirma com a cabeça, Helena a abraça, chorando, que retribui chorando também.

**Helena -** Vamos combinar uma coisa, você me dá mais oportunidades e eu aproveito elas.

Barbara seca as lágrimas e sorri, Helena faz o mesmo.

**Helena -** Somos duas manteigas derretidas. Mas não espalha, tenho uma reputação.

**Barbara -** Também tenho a minha, afinal, fui treinada pela pessoa que era o mestre em esconder as emoções.

**Helena -** É o nosso segredo. Acho que devemos ir agora.

**Barbara -** Vamos.

As duas saem do cemitério e vão pra Clocktower, no caminho.

**Helena -** Então, amanhã começam as provas né?

**Barbara -** Começam sim, porque tanto interesse? Parece até que você está no colégio.

**Helena -** Só estou tentando puxar assunto.

**Barbara -** Hel, eu sei que você quer que eu me abra com você, mas não dá, como você mesma disse, você não sabe o que estou sentindo, não ia entender.

**Helena -** Eu não tenho que entender.

**Barbara -** Então pra que saber?

**Helena -** Sei lá, talvez se você se abrisse, se sentiria melhor.

Barbara não responde e elas ficam em silêncio o resto do caminho.

**CLOCKTOWER**

Barbara vai direto pro quarto ao chegar e Helena vai ver TV.

**Helena -** Alfie, tem pipoca?

**Alfred -** Cuidarei disso pra senhorita.

Alfred vai pra cozinha fazer a pipoca, enquanto Helena fica vendo filme. Ele volta com um balde e entrega pra Helena.

**Helena -** Yes! Valeu, Alfie. Quer comer comigo?

**Alfred -** Obrigada pelo convite, Srta. Helena, mas preciso cuidar do almoço das senhoritas.

**Helena -** Podemos pedir comida chinesa.

**Alfred -** Se a senhorita assim desejar.

**Helena -** Então senta aqui e vamos ver o filme.

**Alfred -** Suponho que a Srta. Barbara voltou pro quarto.

**Helena -** Voltou.

**Alfred -** Srta. Helena, eu acho que seria prudente guardar o dispositivo da Srta. Barbara em outro lugar, da última vez que ela ficou dessa maneira ela o usou.

**Helena -** Tem razão.

Alfred vai até onde Barbara guarda o dispositivo, o tira de lá e o guarda em outro lugar, voltando até onde Helena está.

**Alfred -** Está guardado, ela ficará brava, mas é melhor assim.

**Helena -** Eu acho que seria melhor é jogar fora.

**Alfred -** É inútil, ela faria outro.

**Helena -** Verdade.

**Alfred -** E então, Srta. Helena, ela lhe falou alguma coisa?

**Helena -** Fora de um certo assunto, sim.

**Alfred -** A Srta. Barbara é teimosa, se ela diz que não vai falar, ela não fala.

**Helena -** Eu sei. Agora vem, vamos assistir o filme.

Alfred se senta e fica assistindo o filme com Helena. Algum tempo depois, Barbara sai do quarto e vai até onde ela guarda o dispositivo, como não encontra, ela grita.

**Barbara -** Qual dos dois o pegou?

Barbara vai até onde eles estão.

**Alfred -** Srta. Barbara, o que foi?

**Barbara -** Qual dos dois pegou o dispositivo?

**Helena -** Sou inocente, o Alfie também.

**Alfred -** Não precisa me defender, Srta. Helena. Fui eu Srta. Barbara, ele está guardado em um lugar seguro.

**Barbara -** Eu quero esse dispositivo agora.

**Alfred -** Não entregarei, Srta. Barbara, sinto muito, mas não irei permitir que a senhorita coloque sua vida em risco por estar passando por um mau dia.

Helena faz um sinal de positivo pra Alfred.

**Helena -** Isso mesmo, Alfie.

**Barbara -** Você está do lado dele né, Helena? Não façam isso comigo. Alfred, me dê o dispositivo, por favor.

**Alfred -** Não, Srta. Barbara.

**Barbara -** Que droga vocês dois!

**Helena -** Eu não fiz nada.

**Barbara -** Está concordando com ele.

**Helena -** Eu não discordei, é diferente de concordar.

**Alfred -** Srta. Barbara!

Barbara olha pra ele, brava.

**Alfred -** O dispositivo é mais importante que a vida da senhorita?

**Barbara -** Não é isso, mas ele é a minha chance de poder sair dessa maldita cadeira às vezes.

**Helena -** E de acabar morrendo também.

**Barbara -** O que deveria ter acontecido naquela noite, deveria ter morrido no lugar da Selina, assim todos estariam felizes.

**Alfred -** A senhorita realmente não acha isso , só está com raiva no momento.

**Barbara -** Vocês nunca vão entender, nunca vão entender o que é estar nessa cadeira de rodas. Nunca vão entender o que significa.

Helena morde o lábio, sem saber o que dizer.

**Alfred -** Creio que eu e a Srta. Helena não podemos entender mesmo, mas sabemos o que é a dor da perda, então podemos ter uma leve idéia do que seja.

Barbara volta pro quarto, sem dizer mais nada, ainda brava. Helena fala alto pra que ela escute.

**Helena -** Teimosa ela, não?

**Alfred -** Espero que ela não fique com raiva de mim, Srta. Helena, mas foi necessário dizer essas coisas.

Helena concorda com a cabeça.

**Helena -** Vou patrulhar, Alfred.

**Alfred -** Não creio que seja uma boa idéia, ainda é muito cedo, e além do mais, não creio que teria concentração.

**Helena -** Como sempre, você tem razão.

Wade chega.

**Wade -** Oi, Helena, Alfred.

**Helena -** Oi, Wade.

**Alfred -** Boa tarde, Sr. Wade. Srta. Helena, estarei na cozinha se precisar.

**Wade -** Helena, como a Barbara está? Ela não foi pro colégio, quando eu liguei, você me disse que não era uma boa hora, estou preocupado.

Helena mente.

**Helena -** Pergunta pra ela, ela não fala comigo.

**Wade -** Onde ela está?

**Helena -** No quarto dela.

Wade vai até o quarto de Barbara, Helena o acompanha até lá. Wade bate na porta.

**Wade -** Barbara, posso entrar?

**Barbara (V.O) -** Não, não pode, vai embora, Wade.

Wade abre a porta e entra, fechando a porta em seguida. Helena fica sentada no chão do lado de fora.

**Wade -** Não, não vou embora, tem algo errado com você.

**Barbara -** Mandei você ir embora.

Helena do lado de fora, pensa "Ele é que nem eu, seria cômico se não fosse trágico".

Wade se aproxima da cama de Barbara, sentando na ponta, perto dela.

**Wade -** Não vou, Barbara, não me afasta de você.

**Barbara -** Por favor, Wade, vai embora, não quero conversar.

**Wade -** Não precisamos conversar, só me deixa ficar aqui com você.

Wade tenta abraçar Barbara, mas ela não deixa.

**Wade -** Por favor, Barbara, me deixe ficar com você.

Helena do lado de fora escutando.

**Helena -** Cuidado com coisas pontudas.

Wade tenta abraçar Barbara de novo, mas dessa vez ela retribui, chorando.

**Wade -** Barb, o que está acontecendo?

**Barbara -** Já disse que não quero conversar.

**Wade -** Ok, quando quiser, estarei aqui.

Wade fica fazendo carinhos em Barbara, tentando acalmá-la. Helena sai de lá e vai até a cozinha.

**Helena -** Alfie, acho que tudo vai ficar bem.

**Alfred -** A Srta. Barbara ama o Sr. Wade, ela só tem receio. Mas creio que ele sabe disso e entende isso, será paciente.

**Helena -** Lógico que ele entende, senão, já teria caído fora.

Barbara acaba adormecendo nos braços de Wade, ele percebe, arruma ela na cama e sai, indo até a cozinha.

**Helena -** E aí?

**Wade -** Ela chorou, chorou e depois acabou adormecendo, mas não me falou nada, nunca vi a Barbara assim.

**Helena -** Na verdade, nem eu.

**Alfred -** Gostaria de beber alguma coisa, Sr. Wade?

**Wade -** Não, Alfred. Obrigado.

**Helena -** Mas veja pelo lado bom, Wade. Ela não jogou nada na sua cabeça.

**Wade -** Acho que ela não faria isso.

**Helena -** Não com você.

**Wade -** Helena, você não sabe mesmo qual é a razão dela estar assim?

**Helena -** Não.

**Wade -** Barbara tem razão, você mente muito mal.

**Helena -** Pois é, né?

**Wade -** É, me diz então, o que aconteceu? Eu sei que o dia hoje é difícil, mas ela nunca reagiu assim, ou reagiu?

**Helena -** Não, ela está tendo a pior reação de todos os anos.

**Alfred -** A Srta. Barbara reagiu assim no começo, mas era completamente normal.

**Wade -** Ela tá tendo um daqueles dias, que se ela pudesse, jogava aquela cadeira aqui de cima, não é?

**Helena -** Está.

**Wade -** E como sempre, ela me afasta, achando que eu não deveria gostar dela, pela situação dela, odeio quando isso acontece, Helena, nunca sei o que fazer.

**Helena -** Você é telepata, é?

**Wade -** Não, só conheço a Barbara. E você, como você está, Helena? Sei que também é difícil pra você.

**Helena -** Estou bem, acho que está sendo mais difícil ver a Barbara assim. Wade, você gostaria de vim aqui comer conosco amanhã?

**Wade -** Adoraria.

**Helena -** Beleza então, vou dar uma volta. Fui!

Helena sai.

**Wade -** Alfred, teria problema se eu ficasse aqui, esperando ela acordar?

**Alfred -** Problema nenhum, Sr. Wade. Fique à vontade.

Wade vai pra sala e fica lá sentado, esperando. Helena volta um tempo depois.

**Helena -** Ainda aqui? Você não tem uma vida, não?

**Wade -** Tenho, e ela está lá dentro dormindo.

Helena sorri.

**Helena -** Sou chata, né?

**Wade -** Que nada. Você não tinha que estar trabalhando?

**Helena -** Dane-se aquele trabalho.

**Wade -** Se você diz, dane-se então.

Helena senta e liga a TV.

**Helena -** O que quer ver?

**Wade -** O que você quiser assistir.

Helena coloca num filme que está começando.

**Wade -** Gosta dessa atriz?

**Helena -** Gosto, a Courtney Cox é legal.

**Wade -** Prefiro a Dina Meyer.

**Helena -** Eu também.

Helena e Wade ficam lá assistindo o filme.

No quarto, Barbara, tem um pesadelo e acorda gritando. Wade escuta e corre pra lá, Helena logo atrás.

**Wade -** Barb, o que foi?

**Helena -** Você está bem?

**Barbara -** Pesadelo.

Barbara está tremendo. Wade senta na cama.

**Wade -** Quer falar sobre ele?

**Barbara -** Não.

**Helena -** Quer que a gente fique aqui com você?

Barbara afirma com a cabeça. Helena senta no chão. Wade passa a mão no rosto dela.

**Wade -** Foi só um pesadelo, já passou.

**Barbara -** Obrigada por estarem aqui, mesmo eu afastando vocês sempre, vocês ficaram aqui.

**Helena -** Sem problemas, você fazia o mesmo por mim.

**Wade -** Você pode me afastar o quanto quiser, mas eu não vou embora, eu te amo.

Barbara se acalma.

**Barbara -** Tive o mesmo pesadelo que tenho há anos. Ainda me assusta, já não deveria mais ser assim.

**Wade -** Mas é só um pesadelo.

**Barbara -** Não, não é, foi o que me aconteceu.

**Wade -** Barbara, isso aconteceu há anos, não pode ficar se atormentando pra sempre.

Wade tira os sapatos e se deita, mas encostado na cabeceira, ele puxa Barbara e a coloca aconchegada nele. Helena olha pra eles, com ciúmes, elas desvia o olhar pras unhas, achando-as interessante. Barbara percebe.

**Barbara -** Helena...

Helena olha pra ela.

**Helena -** Uhm? O que foi?

**Barbara -** Quer outra oportunidade de me abraçar?

**Helena -** Claro.

Helena se levanta, vai até a cama de Barbara e a abraça. Barbara retribui.

**Barbara -** Precisava disso.

**Helena -** Eu precisava.

Wade sorri. Helena solta Barbara e olha para os dois.

**Helena -** E então, quando é o casamento?

**Barbara -** Que casamento?

**Helena -** O de vocês, oras!

**Barbara -** De onde você tirou essa idéia de que vamos nos casar?

**Helena -** Mas deveriam.

Wade olha assustado pra Helena, tirando uma caixinha do bolso. Barbara não percebe ainda, mas Helena vê.

**Helena -** Wow!

**Wade -** Helena, agora eu te pergunto, você é telepata?

Só nesse momento Barbara vê a caixinha, ela arregala os olhos.

**Barbara -** Isso não é o que eu estou pensando, é?

Wade a ajeita na cama, pra poder se mover, ele fica de frente pra ela, a olhando nos olhos.

**Wade -** Barbara, você aceita se casar comigo?

**Helena -** Diz que sim.

**Barbara -** Wade, eu amo você sim, mas é complicado.

**Wade -** Não, Barb, você não vai colocar essa cadeira como uma desculpa, como sempre faz. Barbara, quando eu te conheci, você já estava presa à ela, eu nunca vi aquilo...

Ele aponta pra cadeira dela, que está ao lado da cama.

**Wade -** ... como um obstáculo.

**Barbara -** Mas e seus pais Wade? Eles não vão gostar.

**Wade -** Quem tem que gostar sou eu, não eles, essa é a minha vida. Você aceita?

**Barbara -** Aceito.

Wade se inclina e ele e Barbara se beijam.

**Helena -** Demorou!

**Wade -** Eu só espero que você consiga transformar esse dia triste, num dia mais feliz,

**Barbara -** Obrigada.

**Wade -** Helena, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

**Helena -** Pode

**Wade -** Gostaria de ser nossa madrinha de casamento?

**Helena -** Eu?

**Wade -** É, você, se a Barbara concordar, eu gostaria que fosse você.

**Barbara -** É claro que eu concordo. Adoraria que você fosse a madrinha.

**Helena -** Como quiser, sargento.

**Wade -** Sargento?

**Barbara -** Não pergunte.

Barbara vira pra Helena.

**Barbara -** Pronta pra sair espalhando a notícia?

**Helena -** E como. Fui!

Helena sai. Barbara começa a rir.

**Wade -** Ela vai sair contando mesmo?

**Barbara -** Vai.

Wade olha pra Barbara.

**Wade -** Barbara, vai me contar o que aconteceu agora?

**Barbara -** Pra que? Você já sabe mesmo.

**Wade -** Barb, não vou dizer que sei como se sente, porque não sei. O que sei é que quero estar aqui com você em todos os momentos.

**Barbara -** Eu odeio essa cadeira e tudo o que ela representa.

**Wade -** Eu sei, mas não se pode fazer nada, por mais que você a odeie, ela está presente em sua vida e é o meio de você ter liberdade.

**Barbara -** Mesmo assim, continuo a odiando.

**Wade -** Mas não adianta nada você afastar as pessoas, ela vai continuar existindo. Não me afaste de você de novo, não suporto te ver assim.

**Barbara -** Quando eu te afastar de mim, você vai ficar, não vai?

**Wade -** Sempre.

Wade se deita de novo, Barbara se aconchega nele e eles ficam lá juntos.


End file.
